Best Non-Planned Date Ever
by madam-may
Summary: Hermione has been stood up and is alone in the Leaky Cauldron. Fred Weasley comes to her rescue and their non-planned date turns out better than either of them could have anticipated... ONESHOT


The following story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Inspired by:

"Imagine that you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. People are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you've never seen sits down explaining loudly "sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now." and he quietly adds, "I'm Michael. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick." and so you do go with it because he's being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he's the cutest thing you've ever seen) and as you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time."  
(source: post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche)

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the Leaky Cauldron, staring forlornly at her half-drunk glass of wine. Ginny had set her up on a blind date and he was yet to show. It was Hermione's first date in a while and she was beginning to remember why she'd practically sworn off the whole enterprise. After deciding to return to school after Voldemort had been defeated, she and Ron had split after a huge argument regarding her decision; now they were just friends, as it had been during their time at school. Two years on from 'properly' finishing her education, Hermione now worked at the ministry, making her way up the ranks to be the head of her department and was still a part of the tight knit Weasley family. She was successful in everything - except in securing a date apparently.

"Would you like to order, miss?" came the polite voice of the waitress. The menu that had been left on the table for Hermione to browse lay abandoned next to her.

"I'll wait a bit longer – I'm sure my date will be here soon," she replied. The waitress smiled and Hermione returned it half-heartedly. She saw the pity in the waitress' look as well as the sad, apologetic looks other patrons were sending her. Hermione sighed, thinking of the paper work at home she still had to do before work tomorrow. Perhaps it would be better if she did leave. The Leaky Cauldron would be able to get some other business from the table she currently occupied.

'No,' she thought to herself. 'Ginny said this guy is great. Wait a little longer,' Hermione sipped from her wine glass, ignoring the looks from the people around her.

10 minutes later there was still no sign of her date and the waitress had been back again. Hermione's self esteem had taken a serious hit and she was ready to pay for her drink and leave.

Fred Weasley entered the Leaky Cauldron, planning on ordering some take away and heading home to relax on the couch. When he looked around the restaurant, however, Fred spotted a dejected looking Hermione Granger. Judging by her expression, the expressions of the people around her and the fact she was alone, Fred guessed Hermione had been stood up on a date. He knew Ginny had been trying to get Hermione to go out with a guy for a while; perhaps Hermione had finally caved. It seemed she was regretting it though. Fred looked at her a moment longer before making his decision. He made his way across the restaurant to her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late love, had to tidy some paperwork up at the shop," Hermione looked at Fred with confusion before he leant down to kiss her on the cheek. "Just go with it," he whispered. Hermione laughed lightly in his ear, as if he told her a joke. Fred took the seat across from her.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, looking a little more relaxed and cheerful. Everyone at the other tables had stopped glancing her way with sad eyes.

"Oh, smashing," Fred said, with an easy smile. "You look just lovely, by the way," he complimented her and Hermione blushed. Despite the fact Hermione had always been his brother's girl, Fred couldn't deny she was stunning. Smart, fun and pretty, with an enjoyment for breaking the rules when it came to taking down bad guys. She had also relaxed her anti-Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product stance since he and George had no longer been testing them on first years and she was no longer a prefect. She was exactly his type of girl Fred realised suddenly.

"Why, thank you," she said. Hermione leaned forward and Fred mimicked her. She murmured quietly: "Just to confirm: Ginny didn't set me up with you, did she?" Fred laughed heartily.

"No. You just looked sad by yourself – I thought I'd try cheer you up and have a nice meal," Fred replied, still grinning. "Would it be so terrible if she had?" he asked, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"It would be a little weird," Hermione said, smiling too. She was glad Fred had joined her though. He was better company than some Chinese food and her paperwork, which was where her evening had been heading.

"You'd be lucky to be set up with a chap like me, thank you very much," Fred teased, picking up his menu. Hermione grabbed hers as well, deciding to read it properly now.

"Would you like to place your order?" asked the waitress appearing after a few minutes of Fred and Hermione sharing light banter on what to order. They quickly said what they wanted and ordered a drink each.

"So, how's the shop going?" Hermione asked, sipping her new glass of wine.

"Well. George and I reckon we're going to need more staff soon with the way demand keeps going up. We can barely balance the paperwork and being in the store sometimes," he said, looking a little tense. It was one of the few times Hermione had seen Fred look really concerned. Obviously there had been times at school but they were usually regarding a game of quidditch or the life-threatening events that had occurred.

"I can help out with the paperwork if you need," Hermione offered, happy to help Fred out after he'd joined her this evening.

"Oh, it's not big deal, really. I'm sure you've got more important ministry work to do – George and I prefer being in the shop. We ignore the paperwork as best we can," Fred laughed again and Hermione smiled.

'Fred has a nice laugh,' Hermione thought. He laughed right from his belly, so it boomed. After she and Ron had split, Hermione had worried that she would no longer be welcome at the Burrow. However she had received a letter at the beginning of December from Mrs Weasley telling her that there was a place at the table for her on Christmas Day and that Ginny had set up the bed for Hermione in her room. It had been a little awkward at the beginning – Ron had been quiet, not treating her the same as he had before they'd split. Fred had come to her rescue – yet again – breaking the tension with jokes and teasing, helping her feel included. It was during the Christmas holidays Hermione had noticed Fred properly – before then, he'd always just been Ron's older brother who drove her crazy with pranks and testing possibly unsafe products on first years. However, she then realised how charming and sweet he was and had to completely revise her opinion on him – leaving her with rather confused feelings.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," Hermione said as their food arrived at their table.

Their conversation continued happily as they ate, both of them enjoying the friendly banter. Hermione had never imagined being able to talk with Fred like this – they were joking easily but Fred had his serious moments too, listening intently when she spoke about her work and some of her times at Hogwarts. Despite being the permanent joker, Fred had grown since leaving school. The responsibility of the shop had grounded him. While Hermione liked the humour he could always bring to a situation, she appreciated the more mature side Fred had also developed.

The evening continued pleasantly and Fred and Hermione ordered a dessert to share. The Leaky Cauldron emptied around them as they talked about anything and everything. Hermione totally forgot that she was supposed to meet someone else tonight. Fred had completely taken her mind off the fact she'd been stood up.

"Excuse me, sir, madam, we're closing now," said the waitress who had served them throughout the evening.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let's have the cheque," said Fred, standing up. Hermione also stood, picking up her coat from her chair. Fred walked around the table and took it from her hands, moving to stand behind Hermione and lay it over her shoulders. Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

"How much do I owe?" Hermione asked, joining Fred at the door after getting her bag.

"You don't owe anything, it was a date," Fred said, holding the door open for her as the waitress crossed to their table to tidy their plate and glasses.

"Of course I do, Fred, don't be silly," Hermione said as they entered the chilly night air.

"Hermione, please, it's not an issue. You don't owe anything," He insisted, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"If you're sure," Hermione said, still wishing Fred would let her pay her share of dinner.

"I most definitely am," Fred said. They walked down Diagon Alley, not speaking for the moment, simply enjoying one another's company, something neither of them had anticipated. They reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, over which he and George shared an apartment. "Are you going to be okay getting home?" he asked, even though he knew Hermione could more than handle herself.

"Of course, I just have to apparate there," Hermione said with a smile, appreciating Fred's concern. "Well, thank you for a wonderful evening," she said, feeling awkward for the first time that evening.

"It was my absolute pleasure," Fred replied. There was a moment of silence between them.

"I guess I should be going," Hermione said, pulling her wand from her bag.

"Wait," Fred said, grabbing Hermione's arm to stop her from leaving. "Uh… would you like to go out again? I mean, I know I'm not the guy you were waiting for tonight and that you have a history with Ron but I just had-"

"Fred," Hermione said before he could continue. "I'd love to. Ron and I are nothing but friends now and I'm glad that you were the one at the restaurant," Fred smiled widely, his heart rate – which had been racing moments before – slowing gradually.

"Okay, I'll write you during the week," he said and Hermione smiled.

"Sounds wonderful," Hermione replied. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek for a moment before stepping back and apparating away. Fred stood alone in the street as the echo's of the crack caused by Hermione's departure faded away, grinning. He was so pleased with how the night had panned out and was looking forward to taking Hermione out again.

He let himself into the shop before locking back up and heading upstairs to his and George's flat. George was sat on the couch, flipping through a quidditch magazine. Upon Fred's arrival, he looked up.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" George demanded, dropping the magazine on to the table and standing up.

"Sorry mate, I, uh, got caught up," Fred said, not sure if he should tell his twin, should the information get back to Ron or their mum.

"Caught up with what?" George asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms, knowing Fred was withholding information.

"I had dinner with Hermione. She was on a blind date and they didn't show up so I had dinner with her," Fred said, grinning again.

"Like a date?" George asked. Fred shrugged, sheepishly. "Are you going out again?" Fred nodded, smiling. He was going to have to spend some time planning a good date for Hermione. It would be difficult to top how good this non-planned date had been. "Oh my god… I'm not going to be there when Ron finds out," George said, returning to the couch and his magazine.

"So you're okay with this? I know it's only one date but tonight was just… eye opening. She wasn't Ron's girl or Ron's friend or the book worm at school who told us off. She was Hermione, this gorgeous woman-"

"Before you go off on one of your rants, I'm okay with it. Just be prepared for the fall out – even if you guys get together, someone is going to have to an issue with it. And you already know who it is," George said. Fred nodded, feeling worried about the possibility of a relationship with Hermione, given what could happen. He shook his head, however, and told George he was headed to bed.

Once he'd got comfortable in his bed, Fred thought about all that could happen if something did happen with Hermione. There could be a lot of collateral damage. He sighed, his thoughts turning to this evening, to making Hermione laugh after she'd looked so sad when he'd first walked in, to having her say yes to him taking her out again. He smiled at the memory of Hermione kissing his cheek before she'd gone. Fred knew then that he didn't care about any collateral at the moment. He wanted Hermione to kiss him again and he wanted to kiss her too.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she shut the door to her flat, locking it behind her. She had had a wonderful time with Fred tonight, much to her surprise. He had truly made her feel better about the fact her date hadn't showed up, taking her mind off the whole thing. And she was excited about going on another date with him.

Hermione glanced to her kitchen window, where an owl was frantically tapping. She opened the window and Ginny's owl flew in. It dropped a note on her table before flying back out. Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling that she should have expected a letter demanding a second-by-second description of the date.

' _Tell me everything! How great is he? Are you going out again? Tell me everything!'_

Hermione grinned. He was great and they were going out again. She just wasn't sure Ginny definitely needed to know who it was or that she needed to know everything. Hermione put the note down, thinking she would reply in the morning. She climbed into bed, looking forward to her next date with Fred and wondering how he was going to top the pretty fantastic impromptu one tonight had been.


End file.
